When suffering from a urinary incontinence, in particular, when suffering from a stress urinary incontinence, urine leakage occurs caused by the fact that abdominal pressure is applied during a normal exercise or is applied by laughing, coughing, sneezing and the like. For this reason, it is possible to cite, for example, a fact that the pelvic floor muscle which is a muscle for supporting the urethra will loosen caused by a child-bearing or the like.
For the treatment of urinary incontinence, a surgical treatment is effective, in which there is used, for example, a tape-shaped implant referred to as “sling”. The “sling” is implanted into the body and the urethra is supported by that sling. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,003. In order to indwell the sling inside the body, an operator incises the vagina with a surgical knife, dissects a region between the urethra and the vagina, and communicates that exfoliated region and the outside through an obturator foramen by using a puncture needle or the like. Then, in such a state, the sling is implanted into the body.
However, if the vagina is once incised, there is a fear that there occurs a phenomenon in which the sling will be exposed to the inside of the vagina from a wound caused by the incision thereof, and there is a fear that complications may occur which are caused by an infection from the wound or the like. In addition, since the vagina is incised, the invasiveness of the procedure is rather great and the burden on the patient is large. In addition, there is a fear that the urethra or the like will be damaged in the course of the procedure by the operator, and also, there is a fear that the operator himself will damage his finger tip.
Also, like urinary incontinence, there exists a pelvic organ prolapse as another disorder from which a woman suffers. This disorder is a disorder in which a pelvic organ such as a uterus, a bladder or the like supported in a hammock shape by a pelvic floor muscle group is prolapsed from the vagina caused by the weakening of the pelvic floor muscle group, which can be caused by old age or the like and this is referred to also as a so-called hysterocele or as a cystocele or a rectocele. A repairing method for this pelvic organ prolapse has, in the past, involved a vaginal-wall shortening surgery (colporrhaphy) in which the vaginal wall was incised and the loosened tissue existing between the prolapsed organ and the vaginal wall is partially removed, sutured and shortened. But in recent years, as an alternative technology for that surgery, there has been employed a TVM (Tension-free Vaginal Mesh) surgery and it became possible to prevent the deviation of the pelvic organ from the vagina with lower invasion and also effectively by supporting the prolapsed organ in a hammock shape with a polypropylene-made mesh. An example of this alternative is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,943.
However, like in the treatment of urinary incontinence, when the vagina is incised and the mesh is indwelled, there is a fear that there occurs a phenomenon in which the sling will be exposed to the inside of the vagina from a wound caused by the incision thereof, and there is a fear that there occur complications which are to be caused by an infection from the wound or the like. In addition, since the vagina is incised, the invasiveness of the procedure is rather significant, and the burden on the patient is large. In addition, there is a fear that the urethra or the like will be damaged in the course of the procedure by the operator, and also, there is a fear that the operator himself will damage his finger tip.